


Tease

by chibbylatinandnerdy



Category: Avengers (Comics), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men (Movies), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-17
Updated: 2015-04-17
Packaged: 2018-03-23 11:22:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3766303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chibbylatinandnerdy/pseuds/chibbylatinandnerdy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Very few people could manage to sidetrack Ororo, lucky for Steve he's one of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tease

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own characters and make no money from this story.
> 
> Another drabble, well this is long enough to be consider a one-shot. Once again prompted by my turtle, who also gave me a title, thanks bae! Again based around some rp but it stands alone just fine. Just Steve and Ro being sassy and steamy with each other. I hope you enjoy. Feedback is always welcome, please it makes my day. Even if it's not praise it gives me something to chew on for the next piece.

Ororo came out the shower towel drying off her hair and yawning as she made way her back to the bed. Steve was sprawled over it, his legs tangled in the sheets, his chest temptingly bare and appearing fast asleep as he had been when she made the unexpected visit last night. Feeling guilty for snuggling and having to run she bent over him, placing a feather light kiss on his forehead.

“Mmm…Hey you.” He mumbled, slowly looking up at her, face scrunched up from sleeping. “Come back to bed.”

She shook her head. Wet locks doing a limp flap as she pouted. ”I can’t. Sorry, I didn’t mean to wake you.”

_“Please.”_ The imploring expression in his eyes could have melted the remaining slush on the sidewalks. “At least I can hold you for a little while.”

Sighing she crawled back under the sheets, making a small contented noise at the feel of him. “Just for a moment.”

“Mmm…” Eyes closed again as he pulled her into his arms, then trailed lax kisses down her throat. “You smell good.” Humming against her skin, a light trace here and there it was innocent enough, till it wasn’t. When he rolled her into the sheets and one hand cupped her breasts. The responds of her body was head spinning immediate. The time between that ill-fated game of twister and now well spent learning all her angles and curves, mapping out precisely how she liked to be touched.

Warm lips found a pert nipple his tongue flicked against it gently, and then circled it slowly, over and over again. “Steven,” Ororo gasped, torn on what to do. She wouldn’t be able to finish what he was starting. No matter how toe curling wonderful it felt.  "I’m wheels up in less than two and I still need to fly back to Westchester.” With another sigh, she gently shoved a shoulder. “I should get up.Now.”

He nudged her back, softly with his nose. “Just a little longer.” A now familiar gleam darkened his gaze, and she felt him twitch against her thigh. “Besides you’re the troublemaker here.”

Maybe it was careless to near the bed before getting clothing on but Ororo wasn’t buying it and snorted at the accusation. “I’m the troublemaker!” With a wide smile, she pushed him flat on that well define back and straddled him in one swift move, moaning when she felt him harden further against her. “I’m not the one who started this. You did.”

He looked up at her in some mix of what she could only recognize as amusement and incredibly turned on. A deep chuckle shook his chest sending pleasing vibrations rolling between her legs. “Maybe, but from here it looks like you’re fixing to finish it.”

Rocking into his lap and racking bottom lip between her teeth Ororo suppressed another moan.  “You should be so fortunate,” she deadpanned. Then her irises flashed with a pale glow before curling lips sank to his chest. Hard nips to his neck, mouth and tongue dragging a trail of hungry kisses and flicks, moving steadily down and with clear aim in mind she sank to her keens.

Between varying sounds of approval his grin was uncontained and he watched her progress intently, much as he was able through half hooded lids. Some thought had gone into the goading. But when Ro wrapped a hand around his cock, grip firm and confident his head sank back in a long earnest sigh. “Steven you’re madding. Honestly, you’re in worse shape than me.” A touch more so after her thumb ran over tip while giving a few idle strokes. He was also hot and heavy in her hand, plus utterly at her mercy. That realization made her smirk. “I should just leave you here, _like this_.”

“Ro.”  Rasped and concerned his voice barley sounded restrained. “…We both know you-”

Deliberately her tongue darted to the corner of her mouth. Her grin dripping sin she leaned forward just enough to graze the tip with a kiss. “Won’t what?” She questioned quirking a single snowy brow, watching as his hips bucked sending his shaft into a rough slid against her hand. Lowering again wrapping her tongue and lips around the head of his cock, she teased only circling her tongue a few times before pulling back with a final flick and a soft sigh revealing the shiny pearl her antics drew. A hardly understandable obscenity was hissed from between Steve’s teeth.    

The temptation to do as threaten was strong and Ororo thought it would serve him right. Luckily for Steve by the time the salt registered on her taste buds she felt just sorry enough for the red in his bitten lips and the panting taking over his chest. Without further hesitation her lips parted again, taking him into her mouth. Running her tongue along the underside she focused on the feeling, taking him deeper. Slowly she sucked falling into an easy rhythm. Looking up through thick lashes she caught the relieved expression at the tail end of a moan, his head tossing back whiling trying to keep his breathing normal.

Finding great pleasure in his and also seeking to make sure all sass was obliterated her freehand became playful. Nails firmly gazing over, under a thigh till a warm palm was cupping his sack. The hitch in his breath followed by the groan of her name was a song all too brief. Tightening on the suction hollowed out her cheeks. Making an effort to exhale through her nose her mouth kept working him. Another deep groan from Steve brought a satisfactory hum to her throat, and with it an urgent twitch.  It was just as well, much enjoyment as there was be to had there was just as much of Steve to contended with and she could already feel a mild stiffing burn in her working muscles. Going lax for one tick she then resumed at a raised paced. A cool breeze caressed her hot face and blew hair towards celling as she watched Steve moan a blue streak of words for her till every inch of him went taught with his warm release.

Fifteen minutes later Ororo was once again coming out the bathroom, this time practically skidding across the floor in a rush. Randomly tossing whatever she could think of into her pack. “Steven Grant Rogers, if I’m late so help you!”

His snoring was totally fake and it wasn’t fooling her one bit when she could see him smirking against the pillow. This time she didn’t bother with kissing him goodbye and made a silent vow to remember this the next time he was the one taking off.


End file.
